1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to costumes and, more specifically, to a fabric costume with exterior molded flexible three-dimensional components for partially receiving and masking at least one body portion and the method for making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the primary purposes of costumes is to realistically masquerade the appearance to observers of those who are wearing the costumes. This is true whether the costumes are used in a theatrical production, a masquerade party, on Halloween or other occasions. However, in order for a costume to be totally viable, it must not only simulate the appearance that is sought to be projected but it must also be easy to use and comfortable to wear. Unfortunately, many costumes, particularly the ones that seek to simulate facial features or the skin of other body parts, are made of a thin flexible plastic or rubber materials. Those costumes made of paper stock are generally not as realistic as the flexible molded rubber counterparts. However, flexible plastic or rubber materials have disadvantages. Being nonporous, costumes made of such rubber materials, such as latex, do not allow for transfer of air and moisture through the costume, and this results in a build-up of humidity inside the costume, which becomes very uncomfortable to the wearer. Also, because such rubber costumes have surfaces that exhibit friction, it is sometimes difficult for the user to slip into the costume, much the same way as it is difficult to insert a hand into a rubber glove.
With most costumes, it is merely important that the costume project the desired appearance to an observer on one line of view, typically, to the front of the wearer. Therefore, if an observer views the front of the person wearing the costume, it is normally sufficient that the costume only include front decorated components. However, nevertheless it is important that the costume surround the user sufficiently, in a three-dimensional space, so as to be as realistic as possible since the observer can view the user in three-dimensions and the line of observation may not be perfectly frontal. Particularly with some costumes, therefore, it is important that the costume surround all observable regions of the wearer, even if this means covering or at least partially enclosing those portions of the user's body which may naturally flex or exhibit relative movements. The costume, in order to be viable, must allow the wearer to move his or her body parts, such as arms, legs, torso, etc., while retaining a credible representation of what the costume purports to represent. Therefore, if the costume is in the form of a glove that covers the hand and is intended to simulate a certain appearance of the skin of the user, the wearer of the costume needs to be able to move the hand and flex the fingers in a normal way to appear more realistic.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,747,144, a costume is described which has semi-rigid components that can be sewn to fabric to form an integrated costume. Semi-rigid components are formed by fusing a fabric layer to a layer of foam to create a laminate that is vacuum molded into a three-dimensional shape. The patent teaches that after the molded components are formed, they can be sewn together with other fabric sections to form a full costume. However, this costume is somewhat complex and expensive to manufacture. Additionally, the semi-rigid components are not intended to be flexed or significantly deformed during use. Being semi-rigid, the components formed in accordance with the teachings in this patent are clearly intended to cover only those parts of the body which do not experience significant movements, such as the arms, hands, legs, etc. As such, the semi-rigid components of this patent exhibit the same lack of pliability or flexibility that severely limits the extent to which such a costume can be used to cover different body parts. The patent is, accordingly, primarily concerned with a vacuum molded costume component that covers the upper torso.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,939, a play costume is disclosed with attachable pads. A fabric garment, in the form of a body suit, includes sections that are attachable by means of hook and loop tape. The entire body of the user is within the fabric garment and the pads are detachably mounted on the surface portion of the body, including the torso, arms, and legs. However, the individual attachable pads are not intended to be significantly deformed to conform to the shape of the body part being covered.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,149, a T-shirt is disclosed that includes a fabric layer in which there are attached three-dimensional molded articles to provide a three-dimensional relief pattern on a part of the T-shirt. However, the pattern is attached to the outer surface of the fabric layer. Thus, the molded objects are attached at selected depressions or points which are in contact with the fabric layer. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,864, which also discloses an article of clothing with a three-dimensional applique mounted on the surface of the fabric layer. Similar disclosures are contained in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,710,979; 4,723,323; 5,136,726; 5,210,881; and 5,718,589.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,715,539 and 4,768,234, two glove constructions are disclosed. In the first mentioned patent, flexible magnetic strips are attached to the inside (palm side) of a glove to improve the grip. In the latter patent, protective segments are secured to the top surfaces of the glove to protect the hands of a skier. However, neither of these patents discloses three-dimensional segments so formed that the underlying fabric adheres to an interior cavity of a molded product to give the appearance that the hand of the user is actually contained within a three-dimensional molded object while providing maximum comfort in applying the costume. In each case, instead, a three-dimensional object clearly has the appearance of being raised above the surface of the hand.